


Admire

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Non Canonical Friendship, Ron and Draco can be bff's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco desperately needs some alone time with his new magazine. Unfortunately for him, Ron has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admire

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. According to my headcanon, Viktor Krum is hot. Draco agrees. 
> 
> Written for the hd_writers Wizarding Games on Lj. Originally posted [Here](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/14969.html)

“Oi Malfoy, you coming?”  
  
Draco shook his head and hoped that would be enough to make Weasely go away. Unfortunately, ever since the cursed Gobstone incident (which he refused to think about, thank you very much) Weasely had taken it upon himself to teach Draco the game. It was hard to spend hours with another person while you’re pelted with smelly goo without forming at least a semblance of a friendship.  
  
“Go away, I’m busy.”  
  
He really was. The new edition of the Quidditch Weekly had been delivered just that morning and he’d had a glimpse of who was on the centrefold that week. He really needed some alone time in his bed and Weasely badgering him wasn’t helping.  
  
“What are you reading?”  
  
Draco slammed the magazine shut and shoved it behind him. “Nothing, what were you going on about?”  
  
Weasely stared at him, “Is that the issue where they’re going on and on about how much the Canon’s suck?”  
  
“No.” He lied, this was the same one and he’d spent fifteen minutes laughing after reading that article.  
  
“Is that the issue where the Appleby Arrows say,  _the Canons couldn’t score even if they were the only teams playing_?” Draco could see Weasely getting worked up now which meant there was no way he could escape to his room as fast as he wanted. And sure enough, within minutes Weasley was ranting about how the Arrows were only good because they had money (which could but good players and Draco couldn’t really see what was wrong with that) while the Canons had heart.  
  
When Draco pointed out that the Arrows also had Krum, he regretted it the next minute when Weasley grew decidedly even redder in the face and started listing out all the reasons why Krum was evil. He could feel the magazine digging into his back and he squirmed a little in his chair, his traitorous mind going back to the centerfold image.  
  
Just as he’d thought he was free to leave blasted Finnegan decided to jump into the conversation and see what Weasley was all worked up about. Of course that  _would_  lead an all out argument then because Finnegan was an out and out Appleby supporter. He settled into the chair, magazine still digging into his back, waiting till the idiots fought it out.  
  
As they started catching steam and the insults were really hurling, “The Canons can suck my prick!” “Arrows can go fuck themselves!” Draco slipped away, clutching the magazine tightly to his chest.  
  
As he passed by other people, Draco prayed no one else would stop him or he would be forced to curse someone.  
  
Finally he reached his dorm, thankfully empty this time of the day, and jumped into his bed, pulling the curtains tight. He took his time going through the magazine, enjoying the many pictures of muscled Quidditich players in their uniforms. The Arrows team really was fit, no matter what Weasely said, and he spent a long time staring at their strong chests and arms. Maybe he’s going to start supporting the Appleby Arrows too.  
  
Finally he reached the page he’d only caught a glimpse of before and as he gazed on the picture he felt all the pain in his back was worth it.  
  
Viktor Krum, in all his shirtless glory, was stretched out on bench in what appeared to be the Appleby’s locker room. One leg was placed on the bench while the other was stretched out, giving Draco a delicious glimpse of the junction of his thighs. He swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry, and took his time admiring that toned body, the strong abs and chiseled chest making him want to touch and see whether it really was as hard as it looked.  
  
When he felt like he might explode if he didn't do something Draco whipped out his wand and spelled the curtains shut and charmed them to keep the sounds inside.  
  
He intended to be very loud.


End file.
